Fickle Hand of Fate
by KouenTaisa
Summary: A series of Harry Potter drabbles that contain spoilers for all seven books. All pairings, all ratings... nothing is impossible, after all. What else has fate shown us?
1. Falling

Author: I have yet to understand if this is Sirius/Remus as a couple, or just friendship. Take it as you will.  
****

Falling

He was falling. Falling behind the veil, losing sight of all that he loved. He could see Harry, green eyes wide with shock and pain. Sirius tried to smile, but a pain ran through his body, stabbing into his heart as he laid his eyes upon Remus. Golden eyes sliced into what heart he had left, and then... the sight disappeared. He had fallen, and this time... there would be no getting back up.


	2. Corners of My Mind

Author: This drabble and the next two contain spoilers for DH. Just a warning.

**  
Corners of My Mind**

Remus stood in the garden that was located behind the Burrow. Golden eyes stared at the sky that was painted red, signalling that another day was done. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. He felt a hand slide into his, grasping it gently. Tonks, his wife, stood beside him, watching the sunset as well.

"Remus?"

"It's been months, you know? We... we were like brothers. He was my family. I-"

Tonks reached up, pressing her fingers to his lips.

"He'll always be here, Remus. Sirius loved you, just like you loved him. You shouldn't be ashamed to miss him sometimes, we all do."

"... he's always in the corner of my mind."

She nodded, he smiled softly, brushing his lips against the palm of her hand.

"I love you."

Tonks leaned against him, sliding her arm through his. They both relaxed, just content to watch the end of the day together. After all, it's good to sometimes remember the things that you keep stored away.


	3. Mudblood

**Mudblood**

Severus narrowed his onyx eyes, pale hands clenched at his sides. It was always Potter. No matter what, it was always James Potter that held her attention. Lucius raised an eyebrow, standing beside his fellow Slytherin.

"Severus, control yourself." his voice, like silk, slid over the young boy. He turned away, walking away from the scene of James teasing Lily. The older boy followed, keeping close to Severus, taking in his posture.

"Potter does not deserve her attention."

"No one does, Severus. She is a mudblo-"

"Do not use that word, Lucius. Lily is better-"

"No mudblood is better than anothe-"

"Take that back." the pale boy turned on him, holding his wand tight in his hand. His onyx eyes blazed with a fire that Lucius had never seen. It caused him to smirk. This boy would make a great apprentice... a fine apprentince indeed. All he needed was to see that Mudbloods were not so special... and he would learn... that was an Oath.


	4. Gravesite Memories

**Gravesite Memories**

The first memories Teddy R. Lupin had of his parents were that of visiting their graves when he was nine years old. His godfather, Harry, had taken him there in the fall. The wind stired the leaves as they passed, but Teddy was to busy trying to catch a glimpse of the names carved into the stone. His amber eyes caught the last name Potter on a single gravestone. He looked up, noticing that Harry had also glanced at the same grave marker. Perhaps they had been related? The boy stored that into the corner of his mind as they continued, passing more and more stones. Eventually, they came to stand in front of three stones. The name Sirius Black adorned the onyx colored headstone, a picture of a dog carved carefully into the marble. 

Petter Pettigrew was the name etched upon the one to it's left, white marble marking where his body was laid. A small rat had been charmed into the white stone. And then, to the left was the headstone that they had come to see. Two names were etched upon to the beautiful grey/white granite stone. Remus Lupin and Tonks Lupin. A werewolf was etched in between them, the animal looking majestic and not at all scary upon the stone. Teddy smiled, walking up to the headstone. His small hand traced the names, as though he were caressing them. His hair was a sandy brown today, and as such he looked the spitting image of his father. So Harry watched, green eyes tinged with sorrow, as the young boy told the story of his life to his parents. Harry was sure they would approve.


End file.
